Kärlek vid första ögonkastet
by SH-Twilight
Summary: Ödets trådar sammantvinas i denna gastkramande skildring av passionerad kärlek vid första ögonkastet. Eller...?


**Kärlek vid första ögonkastet**

_Bellas hemkomst till Forks_

På vägen från flygplatsen till den lilla byn Forks satt vi båda stillsamt och tysta i bilen, det var trots allt ett tag sen sist.  
"Så pappa, vad har hänt på senaste här omkring?", frågade jag Charlie för att bryta tystnaden.  
"Jadu Bella, det har faktiskt varit förvånansvärt mycket sol den senaste tiden, annars har det väl varit samma gamla regniga Forks som du kommer ihåg det." suckade Charlie obekvämt medan de gröna träden susade förbi utanför sidorutan. Jag tittade på Charlie medan hans blick var fäst på vägen, det slog mig plötsligt hur mycket han åldrats sedan mitt förra besök.  
"Jo jag ser det", sa jag ironiskt och log.  
"Eller förresten, minns du Billy Black?", frågade han utan att vänta på mitt svar. "Han som bor vid La Push, indianreservatet vid kusten. Han har två döttrar som du lekte med när du var yngre." Plötsligt dök namnen Rachel och Rebecca upp i huvudet på mig och jag kom ihåg hur jag alltid kände mig så obekväm när jag skulle iväg till dem. Charlie fortsatte med blicken fortfarande lika fäst på vägen, "Billy sitter i rullstol nu sedan några år tillbaka, han erbjöd sig därför att sälja sin bil till mig så att du skulle kunna ha något att åka i nu när du ska stanna en längre tid här."  
Den obekväma tystnade i bilen fortsatte hela vägen fram till det trötta lilla huset som min mor en gång lämnat medan den alldeles för gröna och vackra naturen susade förbi samtidigt som regnet fortsatte att smattra på rutan. Väl framme vid huset såg jag den, den solblekta egentligen röda pickupen som jag antog var min nya bil. Jag tittade mig omkring och slogs av att den glädje och glans som en gång fanns över denna plats nu var som bortblåst likt löven en höstdag.  
Vi klev ur bilen och Charlie gick snabbt fram emot den en gång röda pickupen, "så Bella, vad tycks?", Charlie såg stolt ut och nickade mot bilen.  
"Wow, pappa! Jag älskar den! Tack! Vem är det som har rustat upp den så här fint med tanke på att den egentligen borde ha passerat sin tid?", jag log och sneglade på Charlie.  
"Det är Jakob Black, Billys son som har fått den i ett sådant här bra skick" skrattade Charlie och jag kände hur stelheten mellan oss började släppa.  
Jakob, undra om det kan ha varit den mörkhåriga lilla pojken med rödbrun hy som tillsammans med sina två vänner som iaktagit mig och Billys döttrar när vi var små.

_Jakobs möte med Bella_

Jag kunde höra på sättet som pappa pratade på i telefonen att det var Charlie i andra änden. Det slog mig genast att Bella måste ha kommit hem och att Charlie nu ville ringa och meddela vad hon tyckte om bilen och hur hennes resa varit. Jag gjorde allt för att höra vad pappa sa men kunde bara urskilja några osammanhängande ord. Min koncentration avbröts när min egna telefon började vibrera på bordet.  
"Jakob", svarade jag snabbt i telefonen i hopp om att snabbt kunna bryta samtalet och återgå till mitt tjuvlyssnande av pappas samtal.  
"Tja, jag och Quil tänkte dra ner till stranden, vi ses där", sa Embry snabbt och la på utan att jag fick en chans att säga emot. Jag suckade vemodigt och gick ut i hallen. Jag fortsatte att försöka höra pappa och Charlies samtal som nu verkat mynna ut i olika fiskedrag. Jag stängde dörren bakom mig och tanken på att Bella nu var hemma följde mig längs hela vägen ner mot stranden. Väl nere på stranden syntes varken Embry eller Quil till, så jag visslade efter dem som vi gjort till varandra sen vi var små i hopp om att någon av dem skulle dyka upp framför mig.  
Solljuset fick det mörkgråa vattnet att glittra och den kraftiga vinden fick vågorna att bryta ut till vita gäss. Genom ett djupt andetag kunde jag känna hur vinden slogs mot mitt ansikte och hur jag fick saltsmak i munnen. Min blick fortsatte att leta efter Embry och Quil men jag slogs av någonting annat. Borta vid klipporna fick jag syn på henne. Hennes mörka glansiga långa hår fick liv av vinden. jag nästan bländades av hennes bleka porslinsliknande hy. Där gick hon vid strandkanten, Isabella Swan. Hon var vacker, precis som jag kom ihåg henne och det slog mig hur mycket jag har saknat henne och alla känslor kom tillbaka. Utan att jag hann reflektera så möttes våra blickar.

_First Beach_

Vi hade stannat bilen vid sidan av vägen och gått igenom snåret fram till stranden. För en gångs skull så var det en solig dag men blåsten tog hårt om trädtopparna som svajade i skyn. Väl nere på stranden hade Jessica och Angela, två tjejer jag träffat i skolan, mött upp två killar de kände från reservatet. Då jag kände att jag behövde lugn och ro valde jag att stanna kvar vid den ödelagda stranden medan de andra gick iväg för att hämta surfingbrädorna i Jessicas skåpbil. Stranden såg inte ut som jag kom ihåg den, den kändes tom, som om något fattades men jag kunde inte sätta fingret på vad det var. Jag fortsatte ner till strandkanten och vadade längs vattenbrynet som värmts upp av eftermiddagssolen. Luften kändes lätt och frisk efter förmiddagens regnskur. Det var skönt att äntligen få känna havsdoften och smaken av salt när jag tog ett djupt andetag, efter att ha tillbringat de senaste åren i Phoenix ökenliknade och alldeles för torra klimat. Jag saknade inte Phoenix men jag saknade min familj och undrade var de befann sig för tillfället. Jag hade inte pratat med mamma sedan jag kommit hit och jag önskade att jag inte hade behövt åka ifrån dem men samtidigt såg jag fram emot att få en bättre relation till min pappa. Mina tankar kretsade kring hur ensam han måste ha varit innan jag kom hit, eller i och för sig så har han ju alltid haft Billy. Plötsligt avbröts mina tankar av ett ljud jag kände igen, dock kunde jag inte placera var jag hade hört det tidigare. Jag böjde mig ner för att ta upp en pärlemorfärgad snäcka som hade sköljts in av de kraftiga vågorna. Åter igen hörde jag ljudet och kunde nu placera det som en vissling jag hört när jag var liten. Jag vände mig om för att få ett svar på vad det kunde vara och där stod han. Lång och smal med vacker rödbrun hy och långt blankt svart hår. Kunde det vara han, han som tidigare varit en liten pojke. Det var han, det måste ha varit han. Utan att jag hann reflektera så möttes våra blickar och jag kände en känsla som jag tidigare inte känt för någon.

_Text;Unicorn91.5^2lolz omg L2p_vamp1r3_qu33n_


End file.
